


Ducktales Crackships said that Don said Daffy Duck is the biological father.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Absent Parents, Adultery, Affection, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Parenting, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Kids, Death Threats, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Fights, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Insults, Jokes, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Touching, Out of Character, Paranormal, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Past Infidelity, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Uncle Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Daffy comes over and meets his bio Son, Phooey. Whom he didn't raise.
Relationships: Daffy Duck/Della Duck, Della Duck/Huey Dewey and Louie's Father
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ducktales Crackships said that Don said Daffy Duck is the biological father.

"Was I a mistake?" Asked Phooey Duck. Daffy Duck looked off, scratching the back of head. Scrooge McDuck glared like death at him. Daffy saw that glare, he went eyed, he nervously chuckled, "Of course not! What ever gave you that idea?" Scrooge calmly drank his tea, secretly geasuring to his boomstick hung over the fireplace. The mallard didn't particularly want to lose his bill. Phooey smiled cheerfully and giggled, "Daddy, you sound silly. Like a hissy snake!" McDuck coughed under his breathe a few words, "Because he is and a cheating clown." The younger man in comparison narrowed his eyes to the ancient man with a bitter salt. 

Phoney hugged his biological father tightly. The child chippered, "I'm happy to finally meet you, I love you Daddy." The non Disney character blankly and numbly blinked at his biological son like one might stare at a xenomorph who's being very cuddly. The Looney Toon whispered secretly to his fellow adult, "Are you sure he's my kid? Like, absolutely 100% not doubts Daffy Duck you are the father?" The rich man sighed and nodded, begrudgingly. The co-star just awkwardly attempted to pry the duckling off. He managed to remove the yellow eyed duck from himself. 

The little boy frowned and questioned, "Why don't you want hugs, Dad? I just want to be with you in case you leave again." That was a massive gut punch. The actor gulped and sweated a bit trying to think of something to say that wouldn't get a shoot range in lead. The cute kid started to tear up. The adult, male, duck panicked, "Don't cry! It's okay!! Listen, no no no. Look at me." He pulled his face into something more comical. You know, per typical gaffs. As one does for their son who they literally haven't seen his whole life and purposeful left, as one does. 

Cough cough, Deadbeat Dad! Daffy is a deeply flawed man who shouldn't have kids for exactly this. Cough. 

The mistake by many hands watched the adult who was supposed to be his father do something silly and laughed off his tears. The Mallard breathed out in, glad that he could manage to do one thing. The error went to climb up him and be held by his dad. Ducks in nature don't commonly raise their children, at least in males. The men tend to do the first thing then dash off into the wild blue. Unlike Geese, many ducks simply do not mate for life. Then again, I could be wrong. Daffy set Phooey on Scrooge as if to say, "take this for me." McDuck hugged his nephew with care and love. The boy frowned and laid his head on his uncle's chest. 

Scroogie smoldered in a low heat of disappointed, "I'm going to make this quick and clean for the kid, I don't want you in my house anymore, Daffy." The Sir crossed his arms, he huffed, "So... Am I getting in the will?" He isn't exactly subtle. Obtuse in fact, if that's the right word. Scrooge hissed, "Listen Laddie, You aren't getting a single red penny from me. You might have gotten half the letter from the stork but you didn't raise the boys." The Loony seemed as his took great offense to that statement. Daffy Duck scoffed, "Like you did? Heck, Della only just got back."

The Trillionaire noted, "Well, I and Della are here now. Donald has been more a father if we are going to be pick at details." The taller gent looked off in bitterness. His history with the Duck family had been deeply troubled. That happens when one cheats on a duck with a rabbit then on a rabbit with a duck then on both with the duck's sister... Hollywood be like that sometimes. The golden eyed duckling whispered to uncle, "Uncle Scrooge, does that mean dad has to go away forever again?" The old man replied to comfort, "He's not your dad, not in any way beyond genetic." The mallard yelled, "I heard that! And I'm not going to put up with this slander!! I can be a good dad, I'll prove it."

Daffy Duck picked up Phooey Duck, trying and failing to hold his child. After a few seconds of awkwardly fumbling, The living paradox skipped a few frames and was flopped on the floor. The actor attempted to pick up the glitch only to somehow end up on the chandelier. The basically naked man screamed from his twisted pose, "OK! I know I'm a daffy duck but I sure as shoot that I didn't give him that!! Are you SURE he's mine!?!" The anomaly curled into his yellow sweater to sob to himself. McDuck growled, "Get the blasted blazing bagpipes out of my house, You Warner Brothers Character!!"

The soft kid curled deeper into his sweater. Why were his father figures fighting each other and being loud and scary? He just wanted them all be a family like the other kids had at school. A mommy, a daddy, grandparents. The said Looney Tunes character shouted back, "Screw you too, You Disney Character!" The mansion rumbler with a echoing sound. Phony pulled his yellow beanie over his eyes, his powers were acting up beyond his control as per norm. The chandelier started to creak, dropping the fellow toon to the floor. Daffy was a inky puddle, groaning in pain. 

Whelp, that hurt more than I intended. 

The End.


End file.
